The Car and The Android
by Speedygal
Summary: The Mute Autobot wanted to have a femme of his own dreams, who understood him, and to spend his time with. His Dream comes true when he meets a girl named Ivy Android, who is half human, half Robot(Android for sure).Unknown to them...This is just the beginning.
1. Prologue: Where it began

Bumblebee's wheels drove into the base with Raff in the passenger seat, they had recently restored the base to it's previous form with a few exceptions with residents and a slight urge for a female companion had already arose in the younglings sense.

"Cool!" Raff said, getting out of the vehicle. "The new base is better than I had expected."

Miko and Jack came flying towards the boy.

"Raff!" They rejoiced, both sharing a hug with the nerd at once.

"I missed you guys so much!" The boy said, after the hug had ended.

The yellow and black car transformed into his robot mode.,

Bumblebee had been told by Bulkhead that Miko and Jack recently became part of a relationship, which made Bee envy them even more.

He wanted some-one else to spend his evenings with. Somefemme he could speak with. (Other than Arcee) Who knew his distinctive chirps and clicks.I want some femme to care about me. Anything would do. He turned towards Raff and handed him a object the boy was happily refering to.

"You found a Autobot Warship?..." Miko asked, looking at the object.

"At the outskirts of San Diego!" Raff replied.

"I so want to go there." Jack said with star like eyes. "It's on my bucket list to visit sweet locations."

The Ground slightly rumbled beneath Bulkhead's feet.

"Good primus,it still hasn't bared with my new wheels!" Bulkhead acknowledge his new and larger set of wheels. "San Diego? There has not been records of a Autobot ship crash here since we arrived."

Somebots didn't really think about how Bumblebee dealt with his muteness. They mostly concluded his human friend, Raff, helped the Autobot as a translator and good friend. Most times alone in his vehicle mode got to him.

He really wanted a girlfriend of his own.


	2. Chapter 1

The small group of Decepticons returned to their alias base, it was dark and shadowly depressive like. The Communications stations,large machines,technical and electricl machines outwitted the nasty floor in a rank of dust.

"What now Megatron?" Knockout asked their leader,directing his optics at the mech.

Megatron did not answer right away as he walked to a capsule that contained a single remaining energon crystal. "Those Autobots thought they won." The leader said, He snatched the object without any care to the rare glass concealing the crystal. "They won't know what hit them."

Starscream and Soundwave all had their optics become big.

The machine is big and ugly, ugler than all of the Decepticons combined. it had tubes connected to the walls. inscriptions from a different world remained at the very edgesimilar to the rack containing the droids from Star Wars.

"Megatron it didn't end well last time!" Starscream objected as the leader went over to a large machine.  
The hatch to the machine opened at the presence of Megatron, where it dropped a single Android concealing female characteristics. it fell to the ground with a single plump. The leader's optic moved go towards the two remaining Cons.

"I swear, if this thing gets interested in that mute bot, I will so kill myself." Megatron merely replied, returning his gaze to the fallen protoform. Soundwave seemed to understand what Megatron meant. however... The Odds are against the tyrant by so many leagues."This thing may be the key to recruiting one of the Autobots and luring them into the lab. The memory wiper lab."

As he said that, he stabbed the chest of the broken android using the dark energon crystal.

Back at the Autobot base, Arcee had finally agreed to go to San Diego for a day with the three kids-Bulkhead seemingly was eager to go. Burmblebee on the other hand JUST remembered that he left one of his large and discarded pistols at a properly good lake.

"Which lake?"  
_Click click._

"Oh, The Sierra Sping!" Raff laughed, while hopping into the vehicle mode of Bulkhead. "You really,REALLY,liked the warmth."

_Ch_irp.

Miko leaned forward from her seatbelt to say,"I don't recall that ever happening."

"Totall Recall re-release day." Raff grinned,turning his head towards Jack. as he buckled his seatbelt. "Jack saw the newest movie and suggested we go relaxing."

Miko sighed.

"Uh uh," She said. "Now what you tell your mom this time?

"I'm going on a field trip." Raff replied. "Jack knows MUCH more than I do . He fabricated it all."

Miko is laughing uncontrollably.

_Click Click._

"What did Bee say?" Bulkhead asked, probably directing the question to Raff since he mostly translated for him.

"He knows Spanish and to have a nice trip."

Jack is doing the laughing too.

A smile swept across the light gray had cut off his hand to control the ground bridge while he escaped unharmed, but with a few scratches of his own to share what it must have been a difficult decision.

Bulkhead even shared a laugh.

"I can't wait to get the grease off my wheels." Arcee said, zooming right past the large vehicle like a motorcycle hot shot ready to get stuff done right away.

Bulkhead started his engine.

"Arcee, wait up!" The mech said. "See you later buddy! Kids buckle up."

The big vehicle drove after the motorcyclist. Bumblebee shooed away the smoke from his 'nose' and coughed as they drove away. Ratchet heard about this conversation between the group of friends. He wanted to check this out.

"Really?" He asked, raising an optic ridge as he came forward. "You got the rough spots out using the hot spring?"

The little bee nodded.

_Click Click _went Bee's happy LOVES warm water and the sparkling bubbles that made him feel better about his mute condition. "Okay Bee, just make sure Arachnid isn't anywhere near the hot spring." The Autobot told the mech.

Bumblebee gladly chirped.

**TZ-CH-UR-ZH**

The black and yellow chevrollet drove out of the base leaving dust to scattere into Ratchet's innocent optics.

"Ah man." He whined. "I just got these cleaned!"

Bumblebee continued on his way to the desert like enviorment. _I wonder..._The Camera view zooms towards his window that shined light from the somewhat transparent black glass showing five empty seats.

The rolly light brown mountians gradually met Bee's windowshield.

_Almost there._Bumblebee thought as he drove faster.

Knockout is limping over a rocky underpass. Holding the still forming Android in his strong clutch. "Urgh, Starscream is so good at listing possibilities of the ground holding Maximals!" The mech shuddered. _I must drop this Android off at the Autobot Base. No exceptions._

Actually he is scaling it. Keeping his back against the bumpy wall.

Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooom

Knock out turned his head from the dusty dirt that clouded his optics. _Gauh! I hate dust! _Knock Out complained in his mind. His red optics reopened to find the dust coming from a different direction. _My job just got easier._

He involuntary followed the direction of Bumblebee instead of going to the base as planned.

* * *

I never thought TCTA would get two comments on one day on wattpad, One review on here,and two comments the next day on DA. So ahaha! I will be working on this MORE after I get a chapter or so done on Shattered Lives!

Transform and Read on!~ (Or in this case, ROLL OUT!)


	3. Chapter 2

Bumblebee arrived to the spring. _OOooh. what a good place to have left everything at. _The youngling thought to himself, driving to the spring behind the former base with the bronze Autobot imprint.

_A year has gone by...and we've got a new base._

Bumblebee sunk his body into the warm water.

_Prime lived. We found new factions such as Predacons and Maximals._

**Purrrrr **Bumblebee made as he popped a bubble. Nobody was there. Just him. Bee unearthed his blaster from beneath the water and reattached it. Bumblebee gazed to the sky. _There are countless stories of how humans get their own girlfriends...I wonder how I will meet mine._

_**Clang clang clang**_

Bumblebee dived into the pool. _Jeez Knock Out. Did you hit a skunk or something?_

Knockout has a terrible stench.

"This is the New Autobot base?" The mech said, looking to several directions. He smelled his armpit. Then made a grimace on his faceplate. "Ewww. What did I hit?"

He started walking towards the pool in hopes of washing the stench off. _Click Click _went the figure in his grasp. "Owch!" Knock Out yelped as he dropped the android that had bit his hand aggressively.

The Android has a extra shell of the Human Body, however, the Androids appearance somewhat resembles the machines from 'I,robot' as parts of the original mold is sticking out from the shoulders and knee area.

Knock out growled.

"I am so going to kill you for that!" He said,starting to activate his laser blasters at the clicking Android.

Bumblebee leaped out the water once he had heard clicks.

**CLICK CLICK! **Went the Autobot as he shot his laser blaster at the red and dark black Decepticon. Knockout used his Battlespear to protect himself and reflected the laser blasts to other directions._Great. this brat is more prepared to fight! _He mused to himself.

**Strike!**

The Decepticon staggered back onto the floor.

**swing swing**

"What in the world-" Knockout began, when he saw old and nearly broken airplane experimental toys being cut off by the andorid. "no!"

The little thing looked at him with curious eye expressions. It tugged at the metalic air planes as if it was doing something good.

"NOOOO!"

**BLING!**

The Decepticon began to retreat while forgetting about the android around absolutely positvely chaos.

"You win mute!" He said, riding away.

Bumblebee turned his helmet towards the figure, who is slowly losing her grip on the hook that had held the almost out dated air planes chasing after the mech of stupidity and massive fans making a slash fanfics probably at the moment on the internet./

_BEEP BEEEP BEEEP!_

_I'll get you! _Bumblebee said in his clicking as he went underneath the soon-to-fall Android.

"_You can trust me!" He clicked. "I am here.""_

The Android's fingers slipped from the hook, then fell straight down, and landed squarely into bumblebee's round servo after he had slid a few feet because of miscaculation and predicting how far he should go.

"_Hello, I am Bumblebee." _He introduced himself. "_What's your name?" _

"_No." The Android clicks. "I need one though."_

She made sounds similar to a machine resting it's head on Bumblebee's thumb.

"_I'll call you... Ivy Autodroid." _Bumblebee chirped. "_THE ANDROID!"_

The Android made sounds similar to small giggles. Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and returned to the base. We'll call Ivy Autodroid as simply Auto for now. Auto gazed to the radio using her still developing hands to fiddle with it.

It started blasting out music such as Gotta be somebody, Burn,Yesterday,tick tock,etc.,and others.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_  
_They can take the music that we'll never play_  
_All the broken dreams, take everything_  
_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_  
_They can take the places that we said we will go_  
_All the broken dreams take everything_  
_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

Bumblebee laughs as the Android changed the station once again

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no_  
_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

Click Click.

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_  
_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_  
_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_  
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

Bumblebee appears to be enjoying the changing of songs, especialyl this one in particular. The Rythm, the beat,and the singers themselves had made a brillent masterpiece behold to the clicking Autobot and Android.

"Where did Bumblebee go?" Prime asked Ratchet.

"He went to Sierra Spings behind the old base." Ratchet replied. "The Kids went to San Diego with Bulkhead and Arcee."

"How come nobody tells me about this stuff!" Priime said, frowing hardly. "I could have rested my legs and back."

**Voooooooooooooooooooooooommm mmmmmmmm**

The yellow and black vehicle arrived to the base. It transformed into Bumblebee holding a new compainon in his hand.

"Awwww," Ratchet said, looking at the Android. "Looks as if Bee got a new friend." Ratchet reaches his index finger to the Android. "Hello. I am Ratchet."

Click click.

Prime facepalmed himself.

"Aw man!" He complained. "Not another one we can't understand."

"And that mech is Optimus Prime." Bee clicked to the little Android. "Our leader."

Everyone laughed at Prime' statement. The scene slowly refocused to the Decepticons old base that had not been updated since they had left. Knockout's engine signaled the mission was a positive success.

"Man. They are still using the same old base." Knock Out said, shaking his helmet. "What a waste of my time dealing with that mute."

Megatron didn't seem to notice. Arachnid tapped Megatron's shoulder.

"Um..Megatron, He didn't go to the right base." The femme said.

"WHHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

The entire base shook.

"KNOOOCKOOOUUTT!"

Knockout's optics became big. "Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 3

Bumblebee and Auto were busy messing with the newest/repaired rocket kit that had been destroyed previously to get rid of Soundwave last time. Who lived through it all. Bumblebee picks up one of the rockets and looks at it.

"_I wonder..." _He clicked, holding it upside down. "_I wonder if this can make an Android fly."_

Auto climbed onto the larger rocket that is comparably bigger than Kids were not even close to have returned from the rather long field trip to San Diego. Knock Out has parts of his wheels missing (Which he is currently on repairing for the time)

"_Fly?" _Auto clicked, tilting her head.

Bumblebee nodded.

"_Yes." _He replied. "_Fly."_

Auto's forming eyes twinkled sparkling eyes directily met the round buttons at the side of the rocket. "_I believe I can fly!" _The Android cried out as she pressed the shining green button that is bigger than the others.

**Woooossshhh!**

Bumblebee watched the rocket go upside down and spiral in different Directions. "Woooohooo!" Auto clicked as she hanged onto the object whirling in the air. It started to shoot smoot from teh blasting rocket part.

It was just about to fall into Raff's empty pool.

Bumblebee again caught the rocket.

"_Bored." _Auto said in clicks and slid off onto a pillow.

The yellow and Black vehicle had a light go off above his helmet. He knew just the thing that could keep them distracted for hours on end. Its something easily able to distract a GROUP of people and Autobots combined to a baby,

"_Say Bumblebee."_ Bee clicked. sitting down on a chair,

"**C-c-click."** Auto clicked.

"_Use your tongue._" Bee told her. "_Buh-bumble-Bee."_

"B-_lick."_

Bumblebee's optics shined and light up.

"_Bum."_

"Bu-ick." 

"_Bumble"_

"Bum-_iiccck."_

Auto became exhausted.

"Saaay I am tired."

"I am-_Lick."_

Bumblebee facepalmed himself.

"Tirreeed."

"Tii-_-ick."_

**BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAMM MMMMMMMM**

A Vehicon had entered the base. He was searching madly for the serum he needed to finish some kind of drink that is vital in his big plan not inflicting any severe damage upon the collection. There's one problem; Autobots attack if you burst into their base.

Bumblebee put Auto under his table.

"Don't panic." He clicked to the Android , who has devevloped skin to her waist and her eyes are small, yet round. Her eyebrows have already taken formation. Beads of hair has started to grow from the Android's head. Her Chest has a spark chamber mold similar to Sari's slowly being constructed.

Bumblebee ran out of his room.

"Give me your energon Autobots!" The Vehicon said, swinging his blade left and right.

"We don't have any." Ratchet said, taking out dual battle blades. "For the last time!"

Optimus took out his rifle that looks more similar to the one used in Generation One by several Autobots probably.

"You saw it for yourself." Optimus said. "Now leave before we reconsider to fight you."

Bumblebee arrived to the entrance with a trace of energon on his armor. Auto is unmistakenably following the mech very swiftly and cunningly enough that he could not notice her even if he wanted to.

"YOU LIE!" The Vehicon yelled, charging at the Autobots. He stabbed Ratchet's shoulder. But he is sent a great distance away. The rogue and Crazy Vehicon pressed a button onto the drill into something like a blade/mace combined.

He is crazy as anyone.

"NOW GIVE MEE THAT ENERGON!" He cried, swinging the blade at all the Autobot. They were sent hitting the wall and injuring their back parts. "I will offline ANYONE who enters this dump up till you TELL ME!"

Bumblebee's optics became huge. Prime knew Bumblebee is thinking.

"Bumblebee, stand down!" Optimus tried to stop him, but The yellow and black youngling zipped ahead to cutt of the mech's servo using his own finger.

It was that clean.

"AHH!" The Vehicon cried. "You will pay!"

He stomped hard on the ground creating a Earthquake between the Mute's legs. While the ground shook..The Vehicon made the earthquake more violent by stomping at it again so hard it started ripping the floor apart before Bee could walk off. Ratchet and Optimus were stopped from helong the bot by the extra wall falling down in their way.

Bumblebee now had his fingers on the edge.

"Say bye bye." He said, pressing his foot on Bumblebee's digits to have him let go.

Auto has her own view of the scene. Her Transformation is starting to become quicker as light blue energy swarmed around her. Her head had the outlines of a helmet outlined in a jet blue mapping out all the planned areas including the areas.

"BUMBLEBEEEE!" The Android shrieked with a cracky and robotic voice,bursting through the rock and jumped straight at the Vehicon.

Her body gained a similarty to Sari's Battle mode in TFA, except for her hair to be all metal and shaped like a pony tail, her long shirt being black with a yellow stripe turned into metal/parts of a car, her chest gained the front of a chevrollet. Her eyes turned brown while the outside became blue.

Her elbows sparked a black door with a round blue window, the parts attached to a wheel turned yellow around her shoulders, the hood of the vehicle sprang up on her back,her helmet gained a cap like shape changing purple, A blue battle mask emerged from the side of Auto's face, her hands became gray.

lastly her feet became like Bumblebee's.

"Nobody messes with mah Bumble!" Auto announced, kicking him straight at the faceplate and sliced off his shoulder using her light gray blade formed from her machanical parts. "They have nu clicks!"

She still is able to click and she does not notice.

Auto placed her hand onto the ground. She had a few ablities to do,like move the ground back together, form a steel sword using her servos, and a battle spear perhaps. But above all. She is able to use energy Balls. That is mainly all her powers.

The ground moved back together and the rock scooted Bee back up onto the floor instead of being squeezed. Optimus and Ratchet charged at the vehicon and beated him so badly he had to force his own retreat.

"Oh my Primus, that...was...pure awesome as Jack would say." Prime said, turning his head to the short femme who turned into a human girl with gloves reaching to her shoulders, a dress, long dark brown hair, and the same eye color from her battle mode.

However...She has a necklace with a dragon talon around her neck ontop of the blue sparkchamber of hers.

"Who knew a android can become half human." Prime said.

Ratchet and Bumblebee said it at once, in clicks and words. "We did."

"Hai, I am Ivy Autodroid Click."

And she kept the clicking as a side effect that would wear off eventually.


	5. Chapter 4

Auto slept ontop of Bumblebee's chest throughout the night. She listened to his warm and sizzling spark completely made from the All Spark from on top the hood. Her sense of love,friendship,hate are progressively fast. Disgust and delight in her taste buds were awaitingly developing.

She felt really warm sleeping on him. Maybe she will hang around longer with the Autobots instead of roaming back to the Decepticon base like a spoiled brat. Her right arm lay swinging from Bumblebee's side.

"We are baccckk!" Bulkhead announced, as the ground rumbled beneath his feet.

Arcee has decorations all over herself.

"Finally." She said, starting to walk through the hallway. Her optics are tired,exhausted, and in need for some more oil.

YAWWWWWWWWWW-IIIII-Clllliickkkk-NNNNNN

Bulkhead and Arce poked their heads into Bumblebee's room to see the source of this dog like yawn to have originated from one girl sleeping ontop his chest as his servos were around her back to keep her warm.

"Awww." Bulkhead said, smiling at the two. "Bee's made a new friend.

Arcee smiled at it.

"Well look at that." She said, leaning on the door entrance. "The mute's got a girlfriend after all. I wonder how Raff will react when he see's this girl."

The two left the door and went to their 's optics gained the eye appearnce of Bumblebee's in battle mode except for the circles to be brown and the outside to be light blue. Her Dragon tooth still is hanging around her neck.

She looked in several directions like a dog. Nobody is there. She put her head back down. Then fell right into recharge.


	6. Chapter 5

Raff,Miko, and Jack walk into the base. but not in the listed order. Miko is the first one to have arrived through the doors. "Next time, I am bringing a camera with me." Miko said to herself. Her eyes caught the sight of Auto. A newbie?

The girl's hands presented abilities to control energy balls.

And THEN Raff came in.

"Swweeeet!" The boy said. "A Techno-Organic!"

"What the word?" Miko said, coming forward to the newly arrived girl.

"Hai!" The Energetic Android said, hopping up and down. "I am Ivy Autodroi-_Click!"_

Miko tilted her head

"Autodroi-Click?"

"Ivy Autodroid." Ratchet said, walking over to the girl and boy. "She just got here yesterday."

Like a pair of ducklings, they both became confused. " 'Just got here?" Jack strolled into the building. only to duck when Auto's energy ball went the wrong way.

"OOOps!" The girl said. "I am so _Click_."

The energy ball made a puff of smoke appear on the wall. Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl continued to bow and say something along the lines of "I am so-lick!" Strangely enough that he could have misunderstood as 'I am so slick!'

"She's slickery?" Jack said.

The group laughed.

"Sorry Jack."

Ratchet became astonished. He looked to Bumblebee's direction in hopes of a explanation in how she knew the humans name. Bumblebee shrugged his arms. _I do not know how she knew his name beforehand._

_"How do you know his name?"_

The girl shrugged.

Actually. it was merely because the kids pictures and mentioning of the kids shown to the machine non-ontentinally when the Decepticons were throwing out rusty plans that could have been marvelous.

She is the daughter of Megatron.

"Just flew -click- the bat." She said.

She had no clue what-so-ever what the Decepticons had in store or how she had been given the information. Auto only knew their names off the top of her processor. Ratchet is developing doubts of his own towards her. Huge doubts.

"You are Miko and I sense-Click- is Raff." Auto said., leaning on Bumblebee's wheels.

Jack and Miko shared a glance.

"She used to be part Android...and then something happened." Ratchet added. Nudging Bumblebee's shoulder. "Bee met her and gave the still forming 'creature' a name."

Bumblebee happily chirped. _I named somebody and they care about me. This is all I care about!_

Ratchet ,Raff, and Jack knew something is completely suspicious up about Auto. But they did not budge about her as weeks went on. Nor would they actually realize she is part of something bigger until something happened to Bee.


	7. Chapter 6

Knockout strolled across the scenery. It had been weeks since he technically 'lost' The precious plan that could have been successful if he hadn't been stupid and followed Bumlebee's direction. This scenery is a grassy mountian like thing.

"Stupid." He said, kicking a large boulder across the rolly hills.

The vehicon who attacked the Autobots earlier (As in a few weeks ago) walked towards Knock Outs direction.

The Decepticon takes out his battle spear.

"Who are you stranger?" He asked, not patiant enough to hear his answer. "I do not have the cycle to listen to silence! I have a important mission to be creating right now...for the return of Megatron's stolen creation."

The Vehicon threw his drill blade into Knock Out's shoulder with incredible ease.

"I am just Vhehiz." The Vehicon said,without an arm. "I lost my arm thanks to the Autobots defiance in not getting me energon!"

Vhehiz takes out his drill from Knock Out's shoulder.

"...Strange name for a manaic." The Mech said, swinging him away."Autobots do not have energon! Deal with it."

Vhehiz, just his temporary name, shook his helmet.

"We have the same ambition; Get revenge on the Android." Vhehiz said, clutching his fist.

Knock got very big optics.

"How do you know she is a Android?..." He asked.

"I lost my arm thanks to her!" Vhehiz grunted, kicking a huge chunk of dirt from beneath the ground into the air. His optics became a violent red. He seemed to be a loco and co co in his processor as humans say.

Knock Out rolled his shoulders.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked the mech, settling onto the fact it was a truce for now between him and Vhehiz. _If this doesn't work out...Megatron is going to kill me twice!_ Knock Out winced at the idea.

A evil smile spread across the mech's face.

"Kill Bumblebee."

His intentions were darker and eviler than Megatrons. Twisted. Hateful. Downright cold. Megatron even stated he wanted his creation to make into the Autobot ranks without murdering them. But now... Knock Out had to retrieve the girl.

Reluctantly...Knock Out became part of the plan.


	8. Chapter 7

Bumblebee and the two humans are playing checkmate. Miko seemed slightly warily of Auto for obvious reasons; First, She showed a remarkable ablity to track down the Dcepticons such as the one who she had tracked down weeks ago without trouble. Second; She had power to the ground and focused all of her activites around Bumblebe.

Miko couldn't put her finger on what she felt Auto is playing as.

Maybe a Girlfriend Figure who is caring?

Bumblebee moved his black horse object on the black sqaure. "Clcik!" Bumblebee chirped, clapping his servos together. Auto tapped her finger on her tan horse object like planning out a big strategie.

By now...Auto no longer had the 'clicking' sounds going on in her speech.

"_I want some CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!" The girl wildly chirped as all three and her were at an restaurant. Everyone's eyes stared at the girls direction. She shrugged like nothing had just happened. "Why's everyone clicking at me like that?" She asked Raff._

"_You are clicking Auto." Raff said, _

"_Oh."_

Miko knew Androids do not simply have side effects long after they have been onlined. Ratchet confirmed her suspicons indirectly when he scanned AutoDroid to find Dark Energon energy coming from her chest. They both made sure to not tell Bumblebee.

"Mikkoooooo." Auto said, waving her hand up and down. "Are you there?"

Miko snapped back to her senses.

"Oh yeah!" She said, moving her pink knight. "Just dozed off a bit there. Your turn...uh..."

"Au-ti-oooo." The girl pronounced the name for her with narrow had been through all way helping the human pronounce her given name. Auto developed an annoyance towards people not saying her name properly.

She nodded.  
"Auto. right." She nodded. "Your turn."

Auto reached her hands out to her white chesspiece. The Ground trembled beneath the chess game piece sending everything jerked to the ground. Auto and Bumbbee instinctively reached their hands out towards the object.

Bumblebee's servo ended up on top of the Teenager's. He blushed brightly on his facepla teas if he didn't expect this to happen at the same time. Ivy had turned her head towards the door way. _I did not see that happen. _She thought to herself.

"Guys, get ready!" Bulkhead ran in with dirt all over himself. "There's a crazy Vehicon and Knock Out headed our way!" Bulkhead saw Auto and Bumblebee busy staring at each uncontrollably.

"You mean the vehicon who is not a vehicon?" Ratchet asked him.

Raff and Jack came walking from behind Ratchet.

"What?"

"He's an insane Asylumcon." The medic like guy explained. "He's been detained inthe Aslyum for many years until this day. He isn't really a vehicle. He is a escape insane bot who doesn't have the proper process to make decisions for himself."

Jack and Miko nodded.

"I am coming Autobots!" He cried,slowly ripping the door open.

Arcee picked up the humans. Except for a defiant Autodriod.

"No!" She pouted. "I am able to become a transformer. so this mean I can help too!"

Bulkhead got something in his helmet.

"Um..Aren't Techno-Organics receptacle in being injured more easily than we can?" He said. "I recall Arachnid spilling out something like that when we were fighting her massive swarm of spider clones."

Optimus came in.

"Right Bulkhead." The Leader said. "Now Auto. Go with Arcee. Let the men handle this."

Something bothered like when she first arrived to this base...it was immeatedly attacked and she had to save Bumblebee. She can help this time around as well. Auto had been training her powers very carefully.

"I told you, you aren't even that tall in your robot mode to help them." Jack told interest in giant machines poked fun from the recently onlined being enough that she joked 'He's the Sam Witwicky of the duo' who he didn't know about. Not knowing annoyed the boy

Auto folded her arms.

"I saved Bumblebee once." She argued.

"When we weren't there." Arcee added, hiding them at the very back of the Base aka in the storage room. "You were lucky that Prime and Ratchet were there kid."

The Doors to the base were broken...AGAIN.. Knockout and Vhehiz stumbled into the building with dark intentions. Their optics were directly aimed at Bumblebe like an arrow made by a fellow huntsmen.

"_Why are they staring at me?_" Bumblebee clicked.

Optimus growled at the Decepticons direction.

"You still ain't giving up." He said, taking out his pistol. "Guess we have no choice but to finish what you started."

Knockout and Vhehiz ran through the hallway and attacked the Autobots at once. Vhehiz first attacked Bumblebee, sending him falling to the ground. "No insane bot attacks my little buddy!" Bulkhead grumbled, sending his spinning wrecking ball at the insane bot.

Arcee and Ratchet faced off Knock Out with incredible ease. It wasn't that incredbile for sure. Knock Out pinned Arcee by his enlarged Arms customized for this current situation. "I need that Android." He told her. "Wrong bot. Never suppose to have fallen in love with your mute bug."

Well that slightly reassured Miko's and Ratchet's suspicions..

Vhehiz attacked Optimus Prime via digging a hole in his arm. The Prime takes a few steps away from the insane does he want now?! Optimus Prime asked saw Bumblebee getting beaten up by the fellow.

"What-" He grabbed the mech by his remaining arm. "Do you want!"

"To kill your mute for losing my arm." He said, slicing off one of Prime's back his exhaust pipes that stood up higher along his chest.

Knock Out left Arcee pinned on the ground by leaving a spare blade that was a sorvenier from Cybertron.

"No. Not the kids!" Ratche took out his duel battle blades and came swinging at the Decepticons path.."Not on my watch."

Ratchet acted like a shield. Punching him by both swords down the hall. Bumblebee shot his pistols at the insane mech. BLAM BLAM BLAM went the shots landing at his wraist and sides, including his helmet.

Vhehiz punched straight to the area where Bumblebee's spark Chamber is. He had dug through several layers of skin and was a few inches from the tore out a huge chunk of wires and what not. BUT NOT HIS SPARK.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Despite that wound. The Loyal and Determined Mech shot at the mechs optic. It showed that whatever the cost of war and fighting, Bumblebee would not easily fall down to a Decepticon in the mist of battle as he had done losing his voice. Vhehiz was about to strike the mute bot once more when Bulkhead's pinning wrecking Ball sent into a wall hard.

"Must retreat." Knock Out acknowledged. He turned to Ratchet "Tell your Android friend we gotta chat at the you-know-sping."

Vhehiz attacked the Autobots more violently as Knock Out flew underneath everyone, literletly making them fly in the air. "WHAT THE HELL!" Vhehiz commented. "This ain't suppose to happen...YET!"

He fell forcefully to the floor. He tried to get up but Bulkhead and Optimus worked together to keep him down. Everyone put their weapons away.

"Bumblebee...How did y-" Ratchet began, until the mech dropped into his arms. Unconciously. His mind wasn't even working properly because his instinctive systems perpelled him into continuing the fight not actually him/

The Humans came running from the hall.

"What happenedd to Bee?" Auto said, gazing to the little Bug. Her little eyes became huge and angered. "Who. the hell. did that to him."

Vhehiz fumed.

"I DID YOU MUTHERFUDGER-"

Bulkhead slapped Vhehiz helmet.

Ratchet looked down to the femme and brought her with him into the medical bay. "Auto. Knock Out wants to speak with you at the Sping where Bee found you." He said, taking a sigh. "Who's ya daddy?"

The Question bothered her.

"Leave me be with the insane bot." Auto growled. "I got some business to do before I go."


	9. Chapter 8:

Vhehiz awoke in a dark room.

He is completely alone.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking in several couldn't hear a single soul. Not a peepsqueak was coming out. Nothing stirred or moved except for him. He saw shapes manefest in the dark.

Vhehiz crawled to safety.

"Somebot help me!" He screamed, banging on the walls. The pictures manifested into a gigantic beast with drool hanging from the side of it's mouth. A long tail could be seen with spikes at the side.

When in reality...It is Autodroid. Her hanging Dragon Talon is giving him the very unpleasent image within his watched the Dragons talon dig into skin ever so painfully.

"Pl-Please do not hurt me!" He squrimed.

"You hurt the ones I care about, I hurt you." The Mass replied.

His optics lit up when light blue outlines of a certian bots mold covered his entire body. Then like cracked glass. It traveled from his arm that became larger and bigger than ever so normal. Every part of him became part of something else. More else. A different Altra Mode.

The being stepped back and watched him become part of the night. Leaving his insanity to remain inside his thick processor.

When the transformation was over...Only a bot slightly taller than Bee remained with entirely white armor and black skin He still had the battle spear and Horn Drill. But now he had Pistols. The aching legs lifted the new mech onto both feet.

"You..are named Carebee." A deep growl said from the dragon massIt died away just as he returned as a insane bot slamming on the doors screaming for help . "HELP HEPP HELP HELP HELP HELP!."


	10. Chapter 9

Autodroid arrived to the Spings which started this held a rearview mirror that used to be part of Bumblebee when she accidently broke it on the way to a infamous concert belonging to 'The Steel Wagon'.

The girl looked to the rearview mirror. _I hope you are doing alright Bee. _She saw Knock Out's face appear in the mirror. The girl steadily turned around towards the daunting mech's direction like there was no way outta there.

"Let me reset you." He said, taking out his hand. "And take you home."

She growled/

"I have a home...with the bots." She said. "I have somebody to love."

Knock Out gave her a glare.

"You are not in love." He retorted."You are just functioning under the system that Megatron had placed you in with the Dark energon must become attracted to the first Autobot you see-OTHER THAN THE MUTE. Megatron made his orders or there will be dangerous consequences.I gotta bring you home."

Her eyes became watery like

"You know nothing about love." She cried, letting tears fall from her cheek. "I LOVE that bug. He is the most important person in my life. I known him for two weeks. I've brought the best in for him. I do not want to return HOME Knock Out...I know I may be forced to return someday...Bee and I have been thinking about mating for a while. Spark bonding or Spark mating however you define it, I love him, He loves me, that is all that matters for me."

Knock Out looked at the girl with pity on his face.

He sighed.

"Fine." He said. "Do not expect for this kind of mercy from me next time."

Auto sighed.

Knock Out hesitated in his tracks before he could leave the girl alone. He turned his head partially towards her direction. "Just...Just make sure you take care of your man."

Auto noddedd.

She returned to the turned towards the already independet Girl who relied on the Autobots and Her Lover looks up to Ratchet. "How's he doing Doc bot?" Auto's voice startled the mech.

Ratchet's optic gazed down towards the girl.

"Not so good." Ratchetsaidi, lowering his gaze towards the floor. "I can't find the right material to repair his chest plating."

It is dark outside.

"I can help." Auto walked into the room. She halted. "Ratchet. You are so right about your suspicouns about me. However...I am alive and I have feelings towards the mute.I care about him. I AM Megatron's Daughter in matter of speaking.I am a Autobot individual who loves Bumblebee. Just because he is adorable and hot! Those are my reasons."

Ratchet is speechless. So he shut the door behind her.

"Bee!" She said, tugging the piece of his armor sticking from his fingertip. Crap. I gotta use my clicking. "_Bumblebee!"_

The arm fell off the table.

_Well...This got easier. _Autodroid thought, climibng up Bumblebee's arm as if she is rock climbing a huge mountian. Her efforts prevailed to the point she arrived to his chest plating with ease.

"Bee...I love you so much I am doing this for you." She said, opening her sparkchamber wide. Auto lowered her self on top of Bumblebee. His lightly powered Optics barely noticed her. Perhaps he did. But just her eyes and face.

She gently slid her hand on the side of Bumblebee's has her spark above Bumblebee's bright blue eyes sparkled as she could feel and hear his beating slow spark. Autodroid relaxed her body to a vital moment

Her spark swooped down into Bumblebee's entire armor glowed golden. The wounds he had faded away except for the voicebox only fixedthe present wounds shown on his body long after the war.

Auto moaned as she felt pure pleasure passing through her body.

_She found herself on Cybertron. This time hiding behind a wall. Where her Bumblebee is seenfighting off several Decepticons. "GOO BEE! GO BEE GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!" She cheered on._

_Several ships behind him exploded _

_A rush of memory bypass the saw a period of time where Bumblebee as a young sparkling sorta like a human baby being chubby and being positively adorable. He had those light blue buggy optics that made her wanna hug him. _

Then she awoke in the present era over a presidingly sleeping Bumblebee. _Purr he feels so warm. _She thought to herself. falling asleep over her recently made Bondmate forever and ever. More like a few months because A Baby Embryo started to form inside her uterus area of safe heaven.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bumblebee awoke in the med bay with Auto in his servo. I****_remember...Just the fight...How can I feel her Spark? _****The bug remembered more; looking at a hole on his chest, total blackness, and finally voices. Bee rubbed his helmet.******

**"****Good Morning Bumblebee." Ratchet said to the youngling with a smile on his face. "Morning Auto."******

**A dog like yawn came from his grip. "Morning Ratchet."******

**Bumblebee looked at the girl. Who looked as if she is sick. "Need a trash can?" The girl nodded. He let the girl relinguish all the water into the toilet by hanging her upside down with a huge open mouth.******

**She spat out a large waterfall like liquid.******

**Bumblebee opened his palm up with the girl inside. He looked right towards Ratchet's direction. The bug makes clicking sounds towards Ratchet's direction as he was asking 'Is she sick doc bot?' in his own clicking noise.******

**"****What did he say?"******

**Auto sighed.******

**"****He's asking if I have morning Sickness." ******

**Bumblebee shook his helmet and scratched she really say that? It only occurs after one has bondmated-. A load of memories crash down into Bumblebee's helmet, words and images he had seen through the bonding and voices which he had heard.******

**So Bee realized he is a Pops. A dad.******

**He is dumbstruck.******

**Ratchet laughed at Bumblebee's priceless expression. He pickerd up a X-Ray based object capable of scanning without hurting a developing sparkling. "Lets see if there's going to be a sponge,chicken, or plant or-"******

**"****Rattchhhheeeeett."******

**The Doc Bot turned on the object. Then he saw what appears to be a still forming mass of cells in the heavenly area. He smiled. "Bee, we are all uncles to this kid, matter of speaking." ******

**First. bee was glad. then The mute bot's jaw lost complete motor control. So it dropped. Then he fainted. All in the same Chronological order.******

**Auto and Ratchet both burst into a laughing fit. ******

**So when the kids returned that day..They were given a shock of their life. Wow the knowledge about how a sparkling between two certian bots within one seperate room in one day alone.******

** "****So...She's preggers?" Raff asked Ratchet.******

**Ratchet nodded.******

**"****Preggy." Miko corrected him.******

**"****No. Pregnant." Jack corrected are starting to bicker over the word.******

**Ratchet whistled before the gang could ever start a huge yelling contest.******

**"****Boys and girls, we define it as 'sparking'" Ratchet said. "Auto is currently sparking a new inside,her bo**


	12. Chapter 11

Four Months later...Bumblebee is pacing back and fourth down the Hallway. Auto had ran into labor half an hour into a decepticon fight. Her stomach had became so large and giganic you could barely know she once had a mimmimal tummy like a human. Ratchet's guesss is the sparking process.

"Bee, she's gonna be okay."" Raff said to the mute, holding his portable laptop.

The pacing mute leaned forward to the humans direction.

Click Click Click

The boy shrugged.

"Dads have those kinds of the baby is going to be delivered." Raff reasoned to the gigantic robot.

Miko came dashing through the hallway.

"OMFG" The Girl shrieked. "THOSE THINGS LOOK like CAR HERBIE SPAWN RATHER THAN BABIES!"

Raff and Bumblebee, including Jack who just walked in, Repeated 'They?"

"My mind is ruined forever." Miko said, falling over.

Bumblebee's gaze switched to Raff.

"Herbie is a Volkswagon Beetle with a mind of it's own and simply halirious."The boy told him and laughed. "They must be sharing a resemblence to Chevrollets prior form back in the car making day. Or have Jet-"

The Mute bot zipped to the med bay.

"Nice one, Dork." Jack said, with a huge laugh. "Never knew you had this kind of teasing in you."

The boy shyly smiled, keeping hands behind his back.

Bumblebee skid into the med bay. Colliding into several boxes stacked up to the cieling. His head emerged from a box which he had ripped through from his eagerness to see the sparklings.

"You are so lucky." Arcee said towards the yellow and black mute.

Waaah Waahhhh!

Bumblebee stood up on both legs and came over to Auto. She held three little bundles of one blue and two pinks. She had One male and two girls to be certain. Blue goes for boys. Pink goes for girls.

However one of the sparklings isn't crying. At all. The noncryer is a small black and brown Volksagon Beetle mech. The two who ARE crying, are...Cybertronian and a human baby like Protoform. The Cybetronian one is a femme with fox-like armor qualities for her sadan vehicle form.

Click Click.

Bumblebee walked over to his mates side.

"Pistol's got your cuteness." Auto said, directly to Bumblebee as she refered to the silent one.

Bumblebee drew his digit towards Pistols face. _He looks so adorable. _The newly made Dad thought. Pistol grasped the taller mechs finger and did not let go. "_Aww. He's super strong." _Bumblebee chirped.

He passed his gaze to the fox like Sparkling.

"_Foxey." _Bumblebee commented in was the only name that came acrosss his processor against all lengthy names in which People of complicated decicisons would have choosen.

Auto giggled at the name of choice.

"Somebodys going to enjoy giving her a lush of nicknames!" The Techno-Organic laughed. She and Bumblebee's glance fixated to the baby sparkling sucking it's thumb with curious little eyes staring back at them.

The Newborn sparklings are very eager to get something to eat from being cold, hungry, and tired...Except for the human like sparkling.

"Jillen."  
"_Jazzie."_

Auto's face beamed a bright lightbulb color.

"Why not call her both?" She suggested. "Both names could serve as her first name. She can decide which one to use-."

Arcee is laughing.

"Poor kid." Arcee started in-between bubbles of laughter. "She won't know what her name is."

-Time Skip-

Miko placed A box with the human-like protoform who gained more humanly features with a orange blanket now keeping her warm. "This is probably going to be the last time we ever see this one." The girl acknowledged as Jack put a letter into the box.

"Bee and Auto both agreed she needed to be raised by a human family." Jack said, turning towards the light gray door bell. He smiled. "This is a small world Miko. We'll see her someday."

"Sounds like a lesson from '_The Sniper_'." Miko recollected.

They are leaving Jillen at the doorstep of a childless couple. Jack knew these people from his Mom's work. They are and Mrs. Mindy Hinklestand of British descent. willingly went with her husband to the hospital every few weeks in hopes they had somebody to help them.

"I learned something new." Jack adds.

Miko stood up right. "What?"

"Giant Robots have never seen the first Scooby Doo series." The Boy said, zipping up his coat. A turkey with many feathers marched down the street which brought the Teenagers awkward attention.

The stunned teenagers watched the turkey gobble and chirp away.

"It isn't thanksgiving yet." Jack remarked after the bird is out of sight. He shook his head. Then pressed the doorbell. "Let's run!"

The two Teenagers flee away from the door right at the nick of time. They were not seen by a groggy and tired John who didn't appreciate teenagers to press their doorbell at the deaf of night.

"Who's there John?" A voice from behind squeakly asked.

The man shakes his head.

"Nothing Mindy." He replied. "It was only a bunch of bloody kids pranking us again." He is completely oblivous to the box left at the door step. Lightly tapped footsteps tip toed from behind the large and tall man.

The woman, known as Mindy, got her eyes glued on the box.

"John...There's a baby inside!" She said, taking the little bundle into her arms. The folded notebook paper drifted towards the daunting pavement. The baby cried instinctively to the new warmth. And unknown humans.

John picks up the crumbled letter.

"_**Dear Hinklestands,**_

_**Please take in this little gift. We do not have the right equipement or resources to care for this bundle. You may want to be careful about her sports information outbursts-She needs the sports channel on in order to sleep. She needs to be raised by a human family such as you. We hope you understand why we chose you.**_

_**P,S. Her name is Jillen. But call her 'Jazzie' for short. If she asks where she came from...Let her be guided by...Giant disguiseable machines."**_

John and Mindy share a confused glance.

" Human,equipment,Sports Information outbursts?" Mindy said, raising an eyebrow.

John shrugged.

"We should accept our little miracle." John triumphly decided, using both his arms to lift the box. "We have a loooonnng day ahead of us."

* * *

In Bumblebee's large room...His berth had been specifically widened for two bots to sleep in after some had been mostly slept in her battle mode since it made her height more higher and bigger to be the size of a regular transformer.

Several objects such as window cleaners to roadsigns can be seen left on the floor or slightly poking out of some cabinet. Two baby cradles are firmly placed to Auto's side of the shared wide berth.

Some things cannot be broken. Some can't be torn away. Some mainly cannot wipe love or caring memories from one's mind. No matter what the original plans were..Fate and the universe will intervene. and Bumblebee's fingers clutched together. The Term : "Together. Forever." can be applied to this scenario.

Even if they may become separated.


	13. Chapter 12

Carebee's dark figure trudged through the rain. Hard beating rain. _This has been going on for far too long._ Knock Out was stupid enough to explain why he was helping him four months ago in the first a complete glitch head.

The short mech stopped in front of scary dark doors.

"Those Autobots keep defeating us at EVERY,SINGLE,TURN!" Arachnid fumed. She is overly agitated from the Autobots intervention in trying to kill the president,use the Alien object from area 53. "There must be some explaination!"

"They are getting too wise." Megatron adds, turning his head to the dented Knock Out. He had lots of doubt in the mech after the Autobots had been kicking their afts instead of The Decepticons doing it.

**Carebee has some important news, Megatron.**

Soundwave seemed surprised as did Megatron.

"Did you just say '_Care'_ Bee?" The Tyrant asked, with a sound of disbelief in his voice. Knock Out did not appear to care or worry about why the unusual named mech arrived to their base with unknown news.

**Yes. He really wants to give you 'emergency news'. It's about the Autobots and a Artificial intellegence.**

Starscream snickered.

"Let him in." The Leader said. He turned his helmet back to the dented Knock Out. "Have anything to say?"

"Aw snap." Knock Out muttered, beneath his breath.

"After all these stellar cycles, I cannot believe a mech with 'bee' in his name is coming here rather to the Autobots." The mech shifted his head. "Who would name themselves 'Carebee' out of all names."

The door opened for a black and white mech.

"Some Cybertronian with EXTREMELY important news." Arachnid said.

All the Decepticon's optics bulgered at Carebee's mold. He could be sworen identicle to Bumblebee with the exceptions of sharper parts and different accessories located some other part.

"He-e-e-h-h-h-e JUST LOOKS like him!" Starscream cried. "IS HE MAD?"

Knock Out and Arachnid burst into a laughing fit.

"What is the news you came to tell?" The Leader went straight to business. He noticed the mech had valvet red optics. If Valvet could be described for him...it would fit his insanity all too well.

"Your Android is mated with a Autobot."

The Autobots had restrained Autodroid into staying at the base for her own safety, Only Ratchet and Miko knew exactly why. Optimus on the other hand did not want to risk a new recruit (Who could be easily offlined) into premature death. His decision is based on her powers and short size.

Megatron became confused.

"What?" He said. "Knock Out told me she was offlined by the Bots themselves."

'  
Carebee didn't get a expression on his faceplate. Just his insane optics burned. smoke rifted from beneath his wheels like the devil was there for a soul (Or in this case...a life)to return into hell or make a fatal deal. He did not have logic on his side. Just the voices guiding him in his processor.

Carebee made the holographic hologram of a recently made mother; Autodroid.  
The Hologram turned X-rayish, similar to the CSI style seeing through body tissue in red lines, except this revealed little tid bits of a dark energon crystal lodged beneath the spark area. The Head still bore it's Android skull appearance underneath. Little black dots at the sides where eyes were supposed to be.

Knock Out knew things weren't going to end out good for him. Megatron's red optic focused to the mechs direction once more. Anger fell from his voice as he began to speak, "Starscream, Arachnid, get the mute." He is NOT in a great mood at all. "Knock wil lure them out into the open. AND WATCH YOUR MISERY!"

What Megatron means in 'Misery'...Knock Out will be Auto's distractive target. She would follow them,after all, Bumblebee is her 'Spark Mate'.


	14. Where it ended

Pistol and Foxey already started their realm of terror. In this definition of Terror it would be fear of the Sparklings falling into some deadly Chamical or falling to their own death by pure accident.

"SGJBsgdfibe." Miko randomly said, making faces at the not-amused-Sparklings.

Foxey and Pistol are staring at the teenager. They did not seem to be amused at DO have a sense of humor, But they think Miko does not have the sense of humor needed to get them into laughing.

"Miko, you are failing at this." Jack said,laughing at the girl.

The girl frowned.

"Am not." She said, being determined and stubborn as she folded her dragged a paintfbrush bigger than herself. "I will make-Where did the sparklings go?"

The Sparklings were crawling through the hallway. The EMPTY hallwaythat had been deserted of Autobots for atleast a few hours. Miko,Raff, and Jack were left to watch them until they had returned.

Little did they know..Something dark is going to happen that very same children chased after the sparklings.

_

Optimus looks in all directions as well did the others. They were spread out, clueless about why they had detected Decepticon Energy signatures. Ratchet could feel in the back of his helmet that something is not right.

"Somethings off." Ratchet said, feeling uneasy.

Autodriod is in her battle mode.

"False alarm." Auto chanted. "When is there ever a time to kick some con aft?"

The Autobots laughed.

Then outta the blue..A layer of light blue film-wall fell inbetween the Autobots and The Couple. The Autobots could no longer see Bumblebee OR Ivy Autodroid. "What's going on?" Bumblebee frantically clicked.

"I dunno Bee." Auto said.

Then...Starscream, Arachnid, and Knock Out came into perspective. They were a few feet away from the recently made Parents. Bumblebee's pistols retracted from their hiding location in fight preporation.

"Let's beat them!" Starscream said.

The Decepticons attacked using theirweapons and pounded on the mute. Knock Out kept his own job which he was assigned to by Megatron. Autodroid summoned large qualities of rock and slammed them right at his body .

He is doing exellent.

"You can't save him." He sneered, using his battle object to send her crashing down. "Not this time."

The Girl, once a Andorid, let her left hand become a long sharp sword . Her dragon Claw still is wrapped around her neck without a change occuring to it at all. "I. CAN!" She shrieked, slicing off a part of the Decepticons shoulder.

The Mech narrowed his optics.

"Fine." He said, taking out both his blades. "I may just need to do it the hard way." It pained him to do this. She was a mother of a unspecified number of Sparklings. She mated with the Autobot. She lead a life.

Knock out stabbed Autodroid at her stomach and spark fired at the seeker and Spider. The Autobot kneeled once pain surged through his entire body and nerve systems connected to various parts began hurting. His spark felt the most pain.

"This is too easy." The Spider remarked, using Starscream to shoot down the Autobot who tried to get up.

Auto couldn't bare to stand.

The Decepticons left her with the energy field still on.

_Can't...get up. _She thought, her eyes wincing in pain Tears fell down her exposed cheek from the excruicating pain. Auto leaned on a tree trunk near are going to think YOU did this when Ratchet explains where you are from! A back stabber. Energon began coming from the corner of her mouth. They will hate you for this. Bulkhead won't forgive me if his buddy got killed.

_Optimus wouldn't understand. Ratchet would be uphald since Bee is the youngest and the last bot who was onlined thanks to the allspark...The kids..._Auto gazes to the sky. _They won't accept me for that either..Our Sparklings won't have a dad. _

She staggered to both feet.

The Con's were probably at their base already from her length of drabbling.

_It would cost my life at my crazy plan.._Auto looks to her dragon claw ripped it off. _.It MUST work. The Outcome for mine...will change the future forever. expeically if they are reprogramming him to become a Decepticon._

And that, she skated so fast to the Decepticon Base with the necklace in a tight grip.

Bumblebee's unconcious body is laid on a large dark gray table. His wounds are visivibly seen to the naked eye. Megatron turns himself towards the exit of the room. "She's coming." He said, making a growling noise

The Machine that once bore her as a stolen Android is across from him. Ready and active.

"Great." Starscream's voice echoed.

VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOM!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH!

A Panting Auto in her human form came into the Decepticon Base. Her eyes are a bloodshot red from leaking all the way to the base. She has gauze wrapped around her chest and stomach area,.

"Let. go. of. ." She said. "Dad."

Inside of the room with tubes and wires already inside of Bumblebee's helmet...the Bug awoke to the sound of her tubes were extracting red celled programs straight into the mechs helmet. He didn't REMEMBER her. But she sounded femilar.

Megatron has a disasterly evil smile.

"Now you are calling me 'Dad'?" He said, with a impossible laugh. The Machine slowly started to release dark gray long arms that are machnical. "My answer is NO."

Auto's hands became balls of fury.

"_YOU ARE A GRANDPA FOR PETE'S SAKE!" She roared. "ARE YOU NOT EVEN THAT IMPRESSED OF WHAT I HAVE DONE? BUMBLEBEE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! NOW LET HIM GO OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY YOU HAVE!"_

_Bumblebee's left slowly red turning optic beamed at her direction._

"_I am not a grandpa. I am a tyrant." Megatron said, ripping the entire shard of Dark Energon outta her chest. He snapped his digits. "Speed up. Machine. Say Bye-bye my useless pet."_

_Tears strolled down her left cheek as the sounds became more emminet. Her doom is much worse than Bumblebees in many unexplainable life technically became drained as the largest hand took hold of her. Everything became dark for her._

_She dropped her necklace as the machine jabbed her back inside. She stuck halfway out. She is made to help. Not ruin a life. She purposely was created for bots like Bumblebee who needed to be cared about. Her cargo is a 'Friendship-Love Android'. _

"**BUMBLEBEE!" **

Bumblebee, who did not have any memory what so ever,felt his entire body react to the scream from a slowly being disenergrated Auto being returned into her factory mode. The Energon Crstyals fell to the floor.

**Shatter SHATERED!**

Megatron was brushed aside by the bug to the wall. Then he grabbed the small and gentle hand reached out towards his directionlike a cry for help being unheard without a voice that might have been used before.

"Please...don't you EVER forget who you are Bee." The girl said as her voice began to dress became shredded and ripped while her legs are deskinnned and declothed. Everything was being removed. "I will come back for you. I promise...Never forgot your kids. I won't forget you for sure. Thanks Bee. I wouldn't have became this good person who didn't lure her 'target' to the cons."

The clueless Cybertronian tilted his head Something ached in his spark to keep her from going of hair fall to the ground. "Don't forget who you are." Her sizzling voice began to disconect;. "Deep inside. You are my Autobot matter what happens...I love you."

Her head no longer was felt a stronger sense to not let go. Wires worked together to drag the shredding arm into the junkish machine with other Android parts belonging to former ones.

The hand became the only part sticking on.

"Let go of the hand." Megatron said, taking the bugs arm. So did Starscream

Bumblebee's helmet turned towards the tyant. His optics are complied in sense of hope, worry, and sadness. His spark flickered the last sense of being joined to another being as he stared at Megatron. His spark became cold and dark once life left the hand.

The Decepicon side of Bumblebee already showed no remorse. It wanted out of this Autobot Programmed body. Everything needed to be unlocked. "Are you ready for the next step...new recruit?" Starscream asked the mech.

He he let go of the hand...That was consumed by the wires ripping off every piece of skin...He let her,Ivy Android, go. Out of his life cycle for the time being. The machine stopped working once the mold is back inside.

Bumblebee started walking with the Decepticons.

But the claw caught his attention. So like any other bot like him would do...He picked it up and observed it, while the shine made a bright glint that blinded him and the screen into total darkness...

* * *

The story hasn't ended for Auto and Bee. Matter of speaking. It only has bursted off into the next sequal. The Car and The Dragon.


	15. The Alternitive end

**Alternitive Ending to The Car And The Android.**

**Due to 148 people viewing my story for June, I WILL GIVE YOU THE BEST GIFT EVER. A rather pleasent ending and I will not touch upon this story on for a very long time after this or on DeviantArt. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did making it. **

Well instead of things going out as Megatron planned, things went done a completely utterly failed path-way. Instead of a small transformer he got a transformer who no-one could have thought would come straight out of a Android from a few self-done upgrades actually a reformat to be precise. Who is pretty much about Arcee's height. Who is Ivy Android with back-up instead of going alone to face her father.

"...I was expecting some-other-femme." Megatron said, as Bumblebee is in a stassis sleep due to a a head injury to his processor. His eyes narrowed at the other Autobots who were there. And Auto had not told the Autobots yet that Megatron is her father technically. "Alone."

"You willl not succeed whatever you have planned, Megatron." Optimus said."So let go of our commrade."

"The Grandfather of two kids and a Techno-Organic, you are the worst parent ever," The femme beside Arcee spoke up. Her armor is somewhat similar with different disigns and trademarks being: Mainly black armor, yellow stripe, and a pink dash across her chest, and lastly dark-light gray-blue pupils. She is about one foot short of Arcee. Her skin is brown. "Dad." She said in hate.

The other Autobots looked at her with surprise and then back to Megatron.

"...bDAD?/B" They repeated, surprised. The other Decepticons had been thoughoughly tied up in rope around a big gigantic tree by the two fastest speedsters by using one long rope commonly used in the theaters back at the other centuries. Megatron grows a scoffled-smirk if that was even possible.

"I do not even recognize this Autobot!" Megatron said. "Where are my men?"

They all smiled. "Outside, tied around a tree." The Autobots seemingly were starting to gang up on him though as many would have imagined,The Decepticon leader droped a smoke bomb which then made everyone cough making a great gate-away for his departure from the Autobots ganging. Once the smoke had cleared, Megatron was already gone.

Optimus turns towards Ivy. "Why did you not tell us you were Megatron's creation?" He asked, taking back by her secret she had decided not to share with the Autobots after gaining the ability to speak. If he had eyebrows they would be daggered at the short femme.

"It would have made this problem smaller than bigger than it had turned out." Ratchet added, agreeing with Optimus's intentions.

Ivy looks at Bumblebee, then back to the Autobots.

"Because..." She looked down, trying to fetch what words she could not find. Her eyes glittered in hope and joy. "I didn't want you to suspect me of being an Decepticon 'machine'. I feel in love with The Clicker, who by Spark is the best friend and father anyone can possibly have. He's the best thing that's happened to me in my life cycle, even the sparklings." She finished, with a smile.

The End.


End file.
